User blog:PEDDIETILTHEWORLDENDS/HOA S4 FANFICTION EP33
ELLO EVERYBODY!!! I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS EPISODE!!! P.S I THINK THAT PEDDIE LOVERS WILL SQUEEEEEE ON EPISODE 36!!! INTERESTED..? HOUSE OF CAPTURE ALFIE - The Sword of Death? Were do we find it? EDDIE - I think it's time to visit our friend Usiri. KT - K, when? EDDIE - Tonight, 9 p.m. Sibuna! *SCHOOL* MR SWEET - Come on, people, energy! The play is in 2 days! EDDIE - Where's Patricia? JOY - She quit, remember/ EDDIE - Right.. JOY - OK, now listen you worthless little nub, if you break my besties heart, prepare for pain. EDDIE - Why should I even think about breaking her heart? JOY - Oh, jee, I don't know, 'cause you're gonna kiss Stephanie! EDDIE - Oh, come on, you know I don't want that, but what am I supposed to do? JOY - Think about it yourself, later! EDDIE - Joy, wait! Joy! *WALFIE* WILLOW - Hey, Alfie, do you have some news for me? ALFIE - ..I don't know if I'm doing the right thing, feels like I'm a betrayer. WILLOW - But, Alfie. You're not a betrayer. You're just telling me what you know. ALFIE - I know, but why do you need all that stuff? WILLOW - Cause I want to protect you. ALFIE - What do you.. WILLOW - Oh, come on, Alfie, don't you get it? Team evil would've taken you to the spirit if it wasn't for me! ALFIE - So, instead of me, you let them take AMBER? WILLOW - Well, maybe.. Sorta.. Kinda... ALFIE - I can't believe you did that! WILLOW - But Alfie.. ALFIE- Save it, Willow. We're through. *JEROY'S DOUBLE DATE* JOY - Where's Alfie and Willow? JEROME - They sorta, broke up. JOY - What, why? JEROME - Alfie said something about a betrayal. JOY - What were his exact words? JEROME - She.... Betrayed.... I ....Believe.....Never.... AHHHHHH.... How.... do..... me....... Noooo.... AHHHHH.... Something like that. JOY - OH. So, no double date then. JEROME - We could still watch the movie though. JOY - Sure. *GATEHOUSE* EDDIE - Usiri, are you here? USIRI - I'm here, I'm here, don't freak. What do you want? EDDIE - We've found the stone, now we need The Sword of Death or something... USIRI - Sword of Death? NINA - Yeah, do you know where it is? USIRI - Yes, I'm afraid. NINA - Well, where is it? USIRI - .. Here. EDDIE - Great! So... Could you give it to us? USIRI - ...No. EDDIE - What, why not? USIRI - You see, Seth cursed me, so I can't live if the Sword is not with me. If I give it to you, I'll die. KT - Then how do we destrroy Seth? USIRI - That is gonna be up to you. PATRICIA - So, you're not gonna help us at all? USIRI - That's right. PATRICIA - Rude. EDDIE - But I thought you wanted to get rid of Seth? USIRI - Not as much as staying alive forever. EDDIE - OK, then, it's clear that you won't help us, so we're gonna.. PATRICIA - ..go. USIRI - Oh, you aren't going anywhere. EDDIE - Umm.. We're 5, you're 1, like you could stop us. USIRI - You're forgetting one tinny thing, Osirian. EDDIE - What? USIRI - I'm a god. *throws a ball of fire* TO BE CONTINUED... WELL? How was that? SIBUNA! Category:Blog posts